Element Dragon Slayers
by Otaku2314
Summary: Yuki and Lucy have a secret that only Master Markov knows but can they keep it a secret when a visitor visits them. Can the person be stopped before he tells them the truth about them. Will Loke and Lucy confess their love and can Yuki show any emotion at all.
1. Chapter 1

Element Dragon Slayer

Otaku2314: This is Otaku2314 with another story I am so sorry I made my last story chapter short I forgot all that I wanted to write so I had to make it short. I will be rewriting it sooner or later

Loke: hello I am Loke

Lucy: everyone knows that anyways Otaku2314 does not own Fairy Tail

Otaku2314: but I wish I own Loke

Loke:so when will Lucy and I hav some se- *was cut off*

Otaku2314: now lets start this story

* * *

Chapter 1

"Water Dragon Roar" a blonde hair girl said

"Ice Dragon Roar" A black hair girl both attack each other and exploded. A golden Dragon was watching them and was not surprised because she been training them and they just wont hurt each other.

"Keep this up and you wont improve" the Golden Dragon said

"But i dont want to hurt Nee-San" the blonde hair girl said

"And I dont want to hurt Nee-San either" the black hair girl said

"Well then no dinner today" Golden Dragon said

"You are so mean" blonde hair girl said

"well then Lighting Dragon Roar" black hair girl said

"Fire Dragon Roar" blonde hair girl said

Both attack hit each other but lighting took over fire and the attack hit the blonde hair girl but she ate the attack. Golden Dragon smiled and was a little surprised but not totally surprised hat they used different attack this time. They started to train more and more. Two years went by until one day.

"Misaki! black hair girl yelled searching for The Golden Dragon

"where are you!" blonde hair girl yelled

On July 7,777 Misaki disappear without a trace. Black hair girl and blonde hair girl found a place they call home.

*Years past*

"Lucy" a salmon hair boy said running up to her

"what do you want" blonde hair girl said and moved out of they way and he ran into Gray

"watch it flame brain" a dark blue hair boy said

"shut up Ice Princess" salmon hair boy said

"Gray, Natsu stop fighting" a scarlet hair girl said

"yes Erza" they said

Lucy giggles and looks at Master Markov who looks worried.

"Dont worry master she will be fine" Lucy said drinking her Strawberry Smoothie

"I know but what if she loose control" master said

"like she would if i was there and in danger then yes she would" lucy said

The guild door open to reveal a hurt Guildarts and an emotionless person carrying him to the bar. They reach the bar and she sat Guildart on the bar stool. Guildart had scratches, broken arm, and broken ribs while the other person had no injures. Natsu went up to them and punched the person.

"Why is Guildart so hurt but you don't even have a scratch" Natsu said angrily

The person touch her cheek that was red "Baka" she said emotionless

"yuki calm down" Lucy said touching her shoulder but she shrugged it off

"I came unharm because a stubborn person insist on protecting me so he took the damage and I had to fight the god damn monster" Yuki said still emotionless

Everyone looked at Guildart who was looking down. Yuki looked at them and looked at Markov and entered the office. Lucy sigh and glared at Natsu and Guildarts who flinch. Laxus was watching the whole thing when they heard yelling from Master office.

*In the Office*

"Well it isn't my fucking fault" Yuki yelled "and to top it all off he fucking punched me I am so tried on how treats me" she yelled again

"calm down" Master Markov said trying to calm her down

"I don't want to calm down it not my fucking fault that I had to use it" she yelled and the whole became quiet you could hear a snap noise

"you what" master yelled

"well next time teach your children how to listen to people" she yelled and walked out the door slamming it close

Markov sighed and shook his head. She told him that she destroyed the monster along with the forest and its all wither so nobody could plant anything there. He told her not to use it but she didn't listen and now he doesn't know what to do about her power because they are effected by her emotion.

*outside the office*

Lucy saw that Yuki came out and slammed the door so she knew she was mad but she didn't show it since she doesn't show any emotion. Lucy sigh and went after her sister that was pushing everyone.

*At their Apartment*

"Yuki calm down" Lucy said giving her a glass of water

Yuki took it and drank it "I want to punch him so much but he will kick you out the team so I wont" she said

"Just calm down" Lucy said

"I just" she Yuki said and squeezed the glass so hard it broke "sorry" she said and cleaned the mess

Lucy sigh it was the third glass she broke but she cant blame her for hating Natsu. Yuki came back from the kitchen and sat next to Lucy when a bright light appeared infron of them. Loke was standing there smiling at them.

"What do you want cub" Yuki said

"ouch that was harsh" Loke said holding his chest

"Spit it out cub" Yuki said

"I came to check on my Princess" He said

"well as you can see she is perfectly fine so buzz off" Yuki said and grabbed his key and closed his gate and poof he was gone. Lucy and Yuk have the same magic but Yuki prefer to use her Dark magic that somehow have. They have a secret that nobody knows except Master Markov so they made him promise to not tell anybody. Yuki sigh and laid down on her bed and fell asleep along with Lucy who climbed in her bed.

'Tomorrow will be a great day' Lucy thought before she went to sleep but boy did she know that it wont for her and Yuki

* * *

Otaku2314: My new Story I hope you like it I will upload the next chapter soon

Loke: really cub -_-

Yuki want me to skin you alive like some hunters do *smirks*

Loke: LUCCCCCCYYYYYY *runs for his life*

Yuki: I want to skin him alive *^*

Otaku2314: Okay umm bye see ya later


	2. Chapter 2

Element Dragon Slayers

**Otaku2314: Otaku2314 here with another Element Dragon Slayer chapter so Aries can you do the disclaimer please**

**Aries: umm okay Otaku2314 doesn't own Fairy Tail but she did she would own Loke, I am sorry**

**Loke: Well good she doesn't own me ^.^**

**Otaku2314: why you *Grabs a huge cooking knife***

**Loke: Shit *Runs for his life with Otaku behind him***

**Lucy: On with the story**

* * *

Lucy was at the guild early in the morning drinking her Strawberry Smoothie. Yuki left the apartment early and has came to the guild so Lucy is worried. Master Markov came out of his office and saw Lucy so he sat next to her.

"Where is Yuki" Markov asked

"Umm I don't know" Lucy said

"well I hope she is safe" Markov said and ordered a beer

"Umm so did she use the move" Lucy asked hoping she didn't use it

"umm she did" Markov said

"damn it" Lucy said hitting the table with her hand then she standed up "Why did she use it" she asked angrily

"she said that she had no choice but to use it" Markov said

"Still why did she use it couldn't she use another type of move but that one" Lucy said sitting down and trying to calm down

Lucy heard the guild open so she turn to see who it was only to find Yuki coming her way dragging a beaten up Natsu. Lucy looked at Yuki angrily but Yuki ignored her and turned toward Master Markov.

"Master can I have permission to kill him" Yuki said emotionless

"Don't please I promise to not kick her out the team" Natsu said but then covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he just said so Yuki threw him up in the air so hard he broke the roof as he hit it and broke the floor as he came down

"What does he mean to promise to not kick her out" Lucy and Master said at the same time

Yuki didn't responded only looked at Lucy sadly then looked away. Lucy then realized he was talking about her so that's why Yuki looked at her sadly.

"Were you planning to kick me out Natsu" Lucy asked

"Yea and still am" Natsu said standing up with the help of Lisanna who came to the guild just in time to see Natsu come down from the roof. Lisanna came back from the dead a month ago.

"Natsu" Yuki growled and her fist was glowing black but stopped as Lucy went up to him

"why" Lucy asked

"Because you are so weak always hiding behind your spirits" Natsu said

"I don't I fight with them" Lucy said

"Liar you call them when you are in so much trouble like almost getting hit by an attack you use them like shields" Natsu said

"That's enough Natsu" Master said

"why keep a weakling here you should quit Fairy Tail and join a weak Guild" Natsu said

"Enough" Yuki said rising her voice then she looked at Natsu with anger in her eyes

"What you are weak too" Natsu said "Guildart had to protect you" he said

Yuki disappeared and reappeared in front of him and punched him right on the nose sending him flying to the wall. Lucy looked down then she couldn't hold back her tears so she started to cry. Yuki smelled and heard her cry and Yuki grow even more angrier.

"If she was so weak how could she save Loke or summon all her Zodiac Key" Yuki said

"Well it use little magic" Natsu said

"Baka it more then a little" Yuki said "Then how did she hold Loke gate open for so long on that mission where everyone almost got killed huh" yuki said

They had gone on a mission about a month and half ago. They had to defeat a powerful wizard and got almost killed even Yuki couldn't fight him because he used Lucy as a shield. Lucy opened almost all the Zodiac Key except Loke's but since she had little magic from all the keys she opened his gate and kept it open as long it took him to defeat them not only did he use so much magic he couldn't keep his own gate open so Lucy had to be strong and kept it open.

"Well Loke use alittle magic" Natsu said looking away not wanting to admit Lucy was powerful

"Baka" Yuki said and kicked him on the stomach "she saved you and she could be more powerful then you, when opening a Zodiac gate it use 20 to 40% of her magic and opening two is taking 40 to 80% of her magic it all depends how long she keeps it open but when she kept Loke's open and summoning all Zodiac key was 90 or 95% meaning she could have been killed" Yuki said "but when you use your magic it just 20% but when you use a huge attack its 60% so not so much" She said

"So what she is still weak" Natsu said

"I am ready to kill you" Yuki said and then felt a hand on her shoulder "don't stop me Lucy" she said

"I am not Lucy and I wont stop you" said a calm yet a hint of anger in a male voice

"Hello cub came to join the party" Yuki said

"hell yea now lets finish this" Loke said

Yuki had her left hand in a fist glowing black as for Loke he had his left hand in a fist glowing a bright yellowish orange.

"Regulus" Loke said

"Dark Magic" Yuki said

"Impact" Loke said and out stretched his arm and a light went toward Natsu

"Evil Impact" Yuki said and oustretched her arm and a black light went toward Natsu wrapping itself with Loke's attack and it hit Natsu as the smoke cleared they found Lisanna and Natsu unconscious and a hole on the wall. Master stared at the wall and then mumble something about how much money it would be to fix it.

"great job" Loke said and had his hand out so yuki could high five it

"Just this once" Yuki said and high five him and then looked at Lucy and what she saw heart braked her right there is Lucy on her knees crying. Yuki and Loke hugged her and she hugged them.

"At lease I have you two" Lucy said and smiled at them and Loke smiled at her but Yuki didn't but her eyes showed she was smiling

"Umm Hello I am looking for the person who caused the hole on the wall of this guild" a blonde hair boy said with a black hair boy behind him

"It was us" Loke and Yuki spoked up and they looked at each other and growled

The Blonde hair boy and Black hair boy smirked and went running toward them with their fist ready to punch them and Yuki and Loke were prepare to fight them. Who are those boy and what do they want

* * *

**Aries: Who could the Blonde and Black hair boys be O.o sorry**

**Loke: I want to know too**

**Lucy: well wait and see **

**Otaku2314: I will be uploading the next chapter as soon as possible, my computer is failing me so it wont be soon but I promise to upload soon**

**Aquarius: So see ya later now get out of here**

**Loke,Lucy,Otaku2314 and Aries: hey, (I am sorry - Aries)**

**Aquarius: *Glares at them***

**Otaku2314: *shivers* goodbye see you later**

**Loke, Aquarius, Lucy and Aries: Oh before we go, Happy Birthday Otaku2314**

**Otaku2314: oh yea today is July the 23rd my birthday, thank you *hugs them***

**All of them: Goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

_**Hello this is Otaku2314, I am sorry for not updating new chapter. I need a break to calm my mind. I lost my three chapter that I work on so hard and school will start soon so I will take a break from this story. Sorry oh and please read my new story Why Me and vote on my poll I put up yesterday for Why Me. (Sorry if this doesn't make sense)**_


End file.
